


Miles High Club

by ariadne83



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boston College 2015-16, Cape Cod Whalers U18 2012-13, M/M, Noah goes back to BC for his sophomore year, USNTDP 2013-14, salty Jack Eichel off-camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne83/pseuds/ariadne83
Summary: Noah and Miles had a Thing a couple years ago but that doesn't mean it carries over to college. Does it?





	Miles High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Marked as underage to play it safe, but it's just references to them having a history of terrible makeouts at 16. They're both over 18 in the story.

OK, so the thing is-- Here's the thing. The thing is this: even in his own head Noah can't stop thinking in circles. He's pretty sure he didn't suck at training camp _on purpose_ , but like. Hidden bonus: going back to college for another year means rooming with Miles. Miles is the first boy Noah ever came out to, if by coming out you mean they had a really awkward kiss and Noah cut his lip on Miles' braces.

So Noah's pretty sure this season is going to be awesome, unless somewhere in the last couple of years Miles has run screaming back into the closet, in which case everything is going to be the worst. He's already kind of annoyed that Miles got hot now that he isn't sixteen with a face full of metal. Like, how dare he have that face and that smile and those cheekbones, when Noah isn't even sure Miles is going to put it to good use?

His nose is the only part that you can't exactly call perfect, but somehow that makes Noah even more annoyed because Miles' flaws are _endearing_. And shut up, Eichs, it's not Google stalking if you're just trying to get to know your past-and-future teammate.

Noah sends Miles a _welcome to the team_ email to his BC account, with a hastily written line about how he remembers Miles from the Cape Cod Whalers but it's totally cool if Miles doesn't remember him, no big, we're all cool bros here.

Miles sends back _looking forward to you showing me around_ with a winky face and Noah wants to _die_. Eichs only allows him ten minutes of trying to analyze the hidden meaning behind the emoji before he claims to need a nap because he's wiped out from training camp. So he's a traitor and a liar, because Noah can _see him_ making Insta comments.

Noah texts the NTDP group chat to warn them that Eichs is a snake. Auston is the only one who replies, and he ignores Noah to complain about how time zones make him miss all the good drama. So basically none of Noah's friends are helpful about anything, ever, and he needs to make new ones. Maybe Colin; Colin’s nice, and they’re going to be teammates again, and he’s one of the people who knows Noah and Miles had a teenage-dumbasses thing so there won’t be any need for awkward explanations.

(Noah’s still a teenager, but it’s been, like, two years. He’s way less of a dumbass now than when he and Miles had their Thing.)

Or maybe he should make more time to hang out with Alex this year. Alex never ignores him in the group chat. Maybe because he never uses it, but that means he's not biased by Eichs' _totally false_ opinions. He texts _Colin and Alex are my new best friends_ and then leaves everybody on read. So there.

Noah's parents don't drop him off this year, because he's a sophomore and he knows what he's doing. Theoretically.

On the upside Noah doesn’t have to hug his little sister goodbye while she tries not to let the tears fall; on the downside he has way too much time to kill in his empty room, and he’s buzzing while he waits for Miles to show up. He goes for a run, and then he cuts it short because what was he thinking? He doesn't want to look like a sweaty mess.

He takes a shortcut back to the dorms and almost mows down some co-eds, but whatever; they need to learn what college is really like. When he gets back he showers as fast as humanly possible, does an objectively shitty job of drying off, and cannot make up his mind between three different shirts so he just closes his eyes and grabs one at random.

Noah's sitting on his bed pretending to be getting ahead on his readings for class when _finally_ someone knocks on the door frame and he looks up to a familiar thousand-watt smile.

"Hey, Noah," Miles says, in his stupid demi-Canadian Buffalo accent.

"Yeah," Noah says stupidly, setting his book aside and getting up. 

Miles ignores the fact that he's tongue-tied, and goes in for a bro hug. He's warm and strong, and he smells terrible because he just got off a flight but Noah is _so fucked_ because he wants him anyway. Then Miles pulls back and kisses him on the cheek, and Noah has to stop himself from tackling him onto the other bed.

"Hi," Noah says, way too late.

Miles laughs at him, and his nose crinkles. What an asshole. "Hi. Where do we get food around here?"

"I can do food," Noah replies. He's a hockey player; he's always hungry.

Miles laces their fingers together and squeezes Noah's hand, breezing past Noah being awkward as fuck.

Eichs is never going to let him live this down. Noah's feeling brave, though, so he squeezes back before letting go. "The pizza in the cafeteria is terrible but there's a lot of it."

"Well that's something," Miles replies. "I'm starving." He doesn't look away from Noah when he says it, though, and maybe-- OK, definitely; Noah's not an idiot. There's a _thing_ here. Maybe they should try to pool their money and order delivery, but Noah's pretty sure that stepping outside this room isn't going to burst the bubble.

He throws an arm around Miles' shoulders, because they both know what they both know, but going out _there_ touching each other in a way that can't be written off as bros isn't a fantastic idea when they both want to make the Big Show someday. "You don't have braces anymore, right?" Noah chirps as he drags Miles towards the door.

"Keep talking like that and maybe I won't let you find out later," Miles fires back.

Noah takes a chance and rubs his thumb over Miles' shoulder. "Maybe you're a liar."

Miles raises an eyebrow. "Guess you'll have to buy me some gross pizza and find out."

"Gonna make me swipe your ID card?" Noah teases, and he mentally high fives himself when Miles blushes.

Oh yeah, Noah thinks. Eichs will never let him live this down for the rest of their lives. And he's fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> mentioned: Auston Matthews, Colin White, Alex Tuch. Jack Eichel's dignity.


End file.
